


Winchester

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sam Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Good Parent John Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Wee!chesters, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam stumbles upon an unexpected revelation.





	Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sam's phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Bobby.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?'_

_'Bobby, how do you?'_

_'If you think I don't keep track of you boys then you're stupider than you look. I know what you did and I'm telling you to leave it alone. Stop poking at it, Sam.'_

_'Why should I?'_

_'Because it's not going to end well.'_

_'I need to know Bobby.'_

A minute passed before the reply arrived.

_'I know you do, I just don't want you to get hurt. Just please, promise me you'll be careful, okay?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Take care, kid.'_

_'Thanks, Bobby.'_

Another text arrived thirty seconds later.

_'And you're always my kid too, remember that.'_

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes as he read the message.

_'You don't understand that means to me right now, Bobby. Thank you.'_

_'No problem, Sam.'_

* * *

"Hey, D'n..." Sam paused. "If you found out we not brothers, what you do?"

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Curious."

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Just answer. Please."

"I don't know what I'd do." Dean paused. "But I do know you well enough to know that there's something more to that question then you're letting on."

Sam had to suppress a gasp.

"Sammy, what's going on? You've been acting strange all day."

Sam ducked from Dean's gaze.

'What you know?'

"I saw...things. Memories, I think. Stuff I remember, but had forgotten somehow.”

”Sam, what are you talking about?”

”I remember that I’m adopted.”

Dean's eyes widened.

”What?!”

”I remember my real Mom, I remember what she looks like.” Sam took a breath. "I need to talk to Dad about this."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more."

"Why does it matter, we're a family, why do you want to go poking at it?"

"It part of my life, D'n."

"No it's not! We're your life, Sam!"

"I know." Sam sighed. "Dean... You don't understand, okay. I want to do this."

"Are we not good enough, or somethin'?"

"Dean..." Sam groaned.

"If you go asking Dad about that it's just going to upset him. He's your Dad and you should just accept that."

"Just listen to me..."

"No, do whatever you want. Go find those pieces of shit who gave you up, see if I care."

Dean knew he was being unfair. He'd chosen his words to purposely hurt his little brother and it had worked.

Sam, close to tears once again, remained silent as he ran off to their bedroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

Walking into the motel room, John smiled over at Dean who was sat watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey."

"Where's your brother?" John dropped the duffel down before grabbing two bottles of soda from the mini fridge and handing one of them to his eldest.

"Other room."

Furrowing an eyebrow at Dean's tone, he looked towards the bedroom.

"What happened?"

"Ask him yourself, I'm sure you'll be thrilled with his response."

John walked over and knocked on the door, he then pushed it open to reveal an empty room. The window was wide open.

"Dean!"

Hearing the horror in his Dad's tone, Dean turned in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam's gone."

Dean's eyes widened in panic.

"What?!"

"He's gone. There's no one here, and the window's open, he's obviously climbed out."

"Aww, Sammy, no..." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What happened earlier, 'cause something must've?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Just spit out, Dean, we don't have time."

"Sam said he remembered stuff. He was sure they were memories... Memories that he was adopted?”

John looked blank.

"Dad?..." Dean immediately became worried, helping to guide Dad down to the couch. "So it's true then, Sam's adopted?"

"Uhh, yeah..." John eventually found words. "Yeah, he was." He took a deep breath before finding the strength to continue. "We need to go out and start looking. Come on."

Dean nodded, following Dad out of the room.

* * *

Walking down the path to the house, or rather shack, it was almost hidden away in the woods behind more typical brick builds.

Reaching up to his ears, Sam removed his hearing aids before dumping them into his pocket. He knew he wouldn't really need them anyway, and it was better to not have that be her first impression of him. Taking a deep breath, Sam knocked on the door before waiting for a response. 

The door to the shack opened a few seconds later revealing a dark-haired woman with an angered expression.

"What do you want?!"

"I uhh..."

"Well?! Spit it out?!"

"I think you're my Mom." Sam had been practicing that sentence the entire way to Flagstaff, making sure the words were hearing people correct.

The woman's eyes widened before she rushed forward and pulled him into a squishing hug. After a few seconds, she pulled away with a tearful smile.

"My little Sam."

* * *

Sat shotgun in the Impala, Dean was still trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening.

John, not a fan of his eldest being this silent, turned to him.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Dean nodded.

"Just a lot to take in, that's all."

"I bet." John tapped his fingers on the wheel. "You want details, right?"

"You don't have to." Dean reassured.

John shook his head. "You deserve to know... So did Sam." He sighed. "I wish he could've found out another way."

"Would you ever have told him?"

"...We were worried that it might’ve had complications."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

”Complications?”

John took a breath. “In Sam’s second year at Stanford, something found him. He called you asking for help with taking it down, and you rushed over there. When I arrived at the coordinates on your phone, I found both you and Sam unconscious with red finger marks on your temples. When you woke up, Sam was confused to see us both, and you couldn’t remember driving to Stanford in the first place.”

”It erased Sam’s adoption?”

”Must’ve. Someone clearly wanted that gone from your minds, I just never managed to work out why.”

”Shit!”

Dean turned to Dad, his expression sympathetic.

John cleared his throat.

"After we had you, we wanted another kid, plus you never stopped talking about wanting a brother or sister so it seemed right to try again. Then Mary got ill and she wasn't able to carry kids anymore. We were obviously distraught but the doctor recommended that we considered fostering or adoption, so we did. We filled out all the forms, went to all the interviews, they did all the house checks, etc, etc, and then we were finally registered foster parents." He paused. "Two weeks after, we got a call from a case worker asking us if we could be the emergency placement of a two-year-old boy. We obviously accepted and the little guy ended up being..."

"Sam." Dean spoke up.

John nodded. "From what we were told by the case worker, the Dad had been gone pretty much since Sam was born, and the Mom had been charged with child neglect. Apparently the neighbours became suspicious after hearing a child wailing for hours on end and eventually just broke into the place one day because they heard really obvious distress." John stopped, struggling to compose himself.

"They found Sam covered in bruises, half-starved and left alone in the house. The Mom was nowhere to be found and must have just left him there while she went off to do fuck knows what." He sniffled, wiping a hand across his eyes with the back of his hand. "The neighbours called the police, the police called the CPS, and the CPS called us. When he first moved in he was painfully quiet, we obviously didn't know he was deaf yet, but it explains so much knowing now. Also explains why he was so distressed back in that house, you know how much Sam hates being somewhere silent for long periods of time."

"You think it's linked?"

"Probably would be a struggle for him to remember that, but yeah, his brain could've hooked onto it from all those years ago, I mean, it would have been traumatic for him."

"I don't remember Sam moving in."

"Your mind was wiped, I’m not surprised.” John answered. “Bobby and I spoke to Missouri and she believed you might be able to break down the mental block left by that creature one day. She was very clear that you had to wait a while first though. It’s been a few years though so it’ll probably be okay to try.”

“So when Sam did move in, what happened?”

“He mostly just refused to leave the room we'd made up for him and barely said a word. It wasn't until he started playing with you that he began acting more like a normal kid, throwing tantrums and learning social stuff like how to ask for stuff."

Dean smirked. "You were happy when he started having temper tantrums?"

"Well yeah, 'cause it meant that he was adjusting. He trusted us enough to know that he wasn't going to get hurt if he acted out. And obviously we know now that pre-diagnosis, he was acting out because he didn't understand anything. We were all talking to him and it would have just been soundless, gibberish lip movements."

"So you and Mom were the ones who took him to the hospital about his hearing?"

John scoffed. "Do you really think that piece of shit would've?"

Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, we took him and the tests came back that he was profoundly deaf. He got fit for his hearing aids and then we had to start learning SEE and teaching it to Sam. Your Mom was amazing at that. She was just so patient and smart. The idiot brain that I am meant that I just couldn't get the hang of it, but Mary, she was incredible. I got there eventually though, obviously, but she had mastered it months before I did."

Dean smiled at the mention of Mom.

"You boys just got closer and closer after that. Once you could communicate with him, you two were just attached at the hip from there on in. Not that you weren't deadly protective of him anyway." John smirked. "I remember walking over to that den of yours out in the backyard and you guys were speaking in your own language."

"Our own sign language." He grinned. "We still use that."

"I know you do, it annoys the hell out of me sometimes." John smirked.

"So when did you adopt him?"

"Well we knew that we wanted him to just stay with us forever. He was at that age when kids really start to get a little personality of their own and he was just the sweetest. So we contacted everyone we needed to contact and got the standard, 'give us blah blah blah amount of time while we go through all the paperwork and legal side of things'. The courts terminated his Mom's parental rights and then we were eventually given the go ahead to make everything final. About two weeks before, we sat you down one day in the living room and asked what you would think if Sam was to stay with us permanently. You ended up being over the moon. Sam, being a little younger, we were unsure how much he was going to understand, but when we gave him that news... I have never witnessed such raw emotion in my life. He just burst out crying and hugged the daylights out of us for about ten minutes, nodding so hard I thought he was gonna' give himself a neck injury. And then Mary was killed by that yellow-eyed-son-of-a-bitch."

John took a few seconds.

"They still let me go forward with the adoption, even though we were in temporary housing because I was in the process of applying for the insurance money, but every night I would just..." He paused, trying to hold his composure. "I was terrified that I wasn't good enough because Mary, she was just, she was a natural. My brain just couldn't see why Sam would ever want to agree to being adopted by just me."

Dean looked pretty emotional himself, willing his father on silently.

"We had home visits far more regularly then we'd ever had previously during that time, and it just made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach every time that doorbell rang. I was always torn because on one hand, I was so impressed by how concerned they were for Sam's well being, checking that he was okay, and that everything was fine, but at the same time, there was the other reason why they were visiting so many times. They never specifically came out and said it, but I knew that they were also worried about me doing something to Sam in my grief, and that hurt more than anything." He paused. "To have someone look at you with even just a hint of doubt about your ability to take care of your own kid... it cuts you somewhere deep inside... Makes you feel like even more of a failure than you already do because it just mirrors your brain's taunts."

"But Sam said yes, right?"

John nodded.

"They wanted to take him, just for the few days around the funeral, but Sam flat-out refused to leave. He became clingier than ever after she passed."

Memories began to come back to Dean as he screwed his eyes closed.

”Ahh, fuck...”

John turned to his oldest in concern.

”You good?”

Dean nodded.

"I remember now, Sam refused to sleep in his own bed in the temp house so he'd always share mine."

"Yeah. Getting him to eat was also challenging."

"Still is."

"True, but this was nine-thousand times harder because he just wouldn't."

"So what did you do?"

"I had to be honest with him, and it broke my heart."

"What did you say?"

"Well, the case workers obviously didn't like the fact that he wasn't really eating much. I think he would only eat animals crackers and maybe like, a few grapes. So it was just getting harder and harder to reassure them that I had everything under control." He turned to his eldest. "I fucking kid you not, being a foster parent was more terrifying than any hunt I've ever been on. But it means you get to be a parent to kids like Sammy, which is worth every single moment."

Dean's smiled.

"I had to sit Sam down and basically tell him that I was getting really worried about him not eating much because he needed food to keep strong and all that stuff you tell kids. He still didn't look sold, but then I had to tell him that I was really scared that they might think I wasn't looking after him properly if he didn't... His little eyes just looked horrified and he signed, 'does that mean they take me way?' and I just... I couldn't handle it. I just wanted to burst into tears, but I couldn't because I had to be strong for Sam, so I nodded. And then I said that I would do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen because I loved him and you more than anything in the world, but we had to work together, and it worked. Over the next week I slowly worked up his portion sizes and he was eventually eating a decent-ish sized meal, but the case workers were more than satisfied with the amounts and got off my back a little about it. And then, when he was seven-years-and-thirty-five-days-old, he officially became a Winchester."

"Samuel Francis Winchester." Dean snickered.

"That middle name was none of our doing." John smirked.

"I know, but like, who would want to name their kid that? It was the 80's, not the 1880's."

Dean paused, taking a breath.

"But honestly, Dad. Sam loves you so much."

"Yeah, him running away really proves that."

"He's not thinking straight."

"We've fought so many times over the years, and I've said so many things."

"But at the end of the day, you're his Dad, and that means so much, especially in Sam's case."

"What if he hates me?"

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What if he hates me for keeping it a secret?"

”You had to. Who knows what that spell could’ve done if he’d gone scratching at it? Everything you did, it was in Sam’s best interest.” Dean paused. “Honestly, Dad, he’ll just be overwhelmed right now, once he calms down, you can be the voice of reason. All you need to do is sit him down and tell him exactly what you told me."

John nodded.

"So where do you think he went?"

"Oh I know exactly where."

* * *

The woman placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, fussing over him immediately. "Come in, come in. Make yourself at home, because it is your home."

Sam gasped at the sight of the golden retriever.

"You have dog?"

The woman nodded.

Sam walked over and softly scratched the dog’s head

"His name is Lucky." She smiled. "It must just be fate because that's exactly what I feel right now... Please, sit. Are you hungry? Would you like some food? Water?"

"Just water, please." Sam took a seat on the plush stool at the edge of the shack.

The woman went and filled a glass before bringing it to him.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

"What was that little thing?"

Sam furrowed an eyebrow before realisation kicked in as to where she was looking. He'd signed as he spoke.

"Nothing, just extra glad be here."

The woman scowled slightly.

"Have you got a problem with your talkin' or somethin', sweetpea? You're gettin' yer words a little wrong sometimes."

Sam jumped at the excuse.

"Yes. I uhh, struggle with talk... talking sometime."

"Oh my little boy, that's okay. I love you all the same." She smiled, taking a seat across from him. "So, what brings you here? I mean, it's been so long."

"Has it?"

"Yes!" She clearly shouted. "Those brutes came and they took you from your own Mother, could you imagine that? Taking a six-year-old away from the only person on this planet that loved him more than anything."

"I taken away?"

The woman nodded. "I moved us to Kansas away from yer' Daddy just a couple of months before they came banging on my door with the wrath of Christ behind 'em."

"Where we from 'riginally?"

"Arkansas."

"Why you move here?"

"Fresh start. I didn't want to be in the same state as my little boy without being able to see 'im."

"Why they take me?"

"My old neighbours spread a bunch 'a lies 'bout me and I got sent down for it."

"Did you ever try find me after?"

The woman remained silent.

"You not, did you?"

"No." She admitted.

Sam scoffed.

"Hey!" The woman shouted. "Don't take that tone with me, boy!"

Sam's eyes widened. "I not..."

His response was cut off as a slap landed across his face causing him to whimper.

"You show yer' Mom some damn respect."

Sam scrambled up from the stool and rushed towards the front door. His efforts were halted as the woman grabbed him, pulling him away.

"I don't fucking think so. I just got you back and I'd rather die than see you leave again."

"Let me go!" Sam shouted, fighting her hold.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "If you behave, I won't have to do this the hard way, even if it pains me, as your Mom, to do so."

"You not my Mom." Sam stated, sternly.

The woman looked angry as hell.

"Excuse me?!"

"You. Not. My. Mom." He emphasised.

"I got myself a birth certificate that says you're mine."

"And my Dad will have adoption certificate and court notes that say otherwise."

"Are you threatening me, you little shit?!"

"I telling you that I made mistake in wanting to come here. You no Mom, you clearly not fit or I not be with my Dad and brother. Who, by way, are ten-thousand time better than you ever be."

The woman took a breath, nostrils flaring as she did so.

"You're not leaving."

"Try me."

* * *

"Here!" John exclaimed, throwing the Impala into park and sprinting off through the woods to the shack, Dean close on his tail.

"Sammy?!" John hammered on the door before grabbing the lockpick from his pocket. It took him only a few seconds before he was bursting inside, eyes immediately locking on the sight of his youngest sat against the wall, head resting on the broken plasterboard. His eyes widened in panic. "Sammy?!" He knelt down in front of him and gently placed a hand on his son's bruised cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Sam's eyes opened slowly, a weak smile coming to his face at the sight of Dad and Dean.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me, tiger."

Sam threw himself towards Dad, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing softly into the shoulder of his Father's plaid shirt.

”I remember full now...” He whispered.

Dad sighed.

"Is she gone?"

Sam nodded. "She bust me up a little and then left."

"Uhhh, I'm gonna' kill that son of a bitch."

"Dad, please... Can we just go?"

John tried to contain his anger. "Of course we can, Sammy. Sorry, I just don't like seeing you hurt, that's all."

Sam was silent for a few seconds before speaking up weakly. "I sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sammy. None of this is your fault. How about, when we get back to the motel, we talk about this more? After we get some food into you."

Sam smiled. "I would like that." He looked round Dad and saw the fear still present in his brother's eyes. "D'n." He sniffled, standing up from the floor of the shack with Dad's help, wincing as he did so. Making his way over to Dean, he found himself lost for words.

"Sammy..." Dean began. "I should have said it at the time, but... this news, it changes nothing. It doesn't matter how you came to be with us; we grew up together. We do everything together. And I'll never let some piece of paper tell me that you're anything less than my annoying, pain in the ass, deaf as shit, little brother." He smirked. "And you shouldn't think any different either, because you’ve got an even better piece of paper that says Sam Winchester.”

Dean put a hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

“You've been a part of this family for what feels like forever, Sammy. Mom and Dad are your parents, I'm your totally awesome big bro, and you're a Winchester through and through."

Sam was crying now, his body finally giving in and letting his emotions flood out.

"Like Bobby said, family don't end in blood." Dean smiled. "Now come here." Dean pulled him close against his side, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam buried himself against his brother's chest.

"I love you guys, I sorry if I not say that enough." His small tone stated as he pulled away from his brother. "You my family."

"Damn right." Dean nodded. "What do I always say?"

"I'm stuck with you." Sam smirked.

"You're stuck with me too, I'm afraid, kiddo." John added with a smile. "Now come on, we've got food to buy and surrogate Uncle's to un-panic."

"Bobby is gonna' kill me." The youngest Winchester stated.

"Yep." Dean smirked.

"Oh, and Sam." John called.

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded forever."

Dean burst out laughing.


End file.
